1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method and apparatus for converting content, and more particularly, to a new user interaction interface between a browser in a Computer Equipment (CE) device and a smartphone with a wireless network connection connected thereto.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to capture a screen that is currently displayed on a TV browser, a user may directly take a picture of the screen using the smartphone's camera. However, noise may be captured depending on the frequency at which a smartphone's sensor or TV updates, or the sensor may not easily recognize the captured data due to poor image quality. Furthermore, storing and sharing captured data as images may result in a large amount of data traffic.
Another approach to capturing a screen that is currently displayed on a TV browser is to push a User Interface (UI) or application for controlling the browser on a TV side to a smartphone. However, in this case, remote UIs provided to control heterogeneous devices with different control structures are most likely not suited to each other and require a separate stacks.